impeaceible
by Noir Setsuna
Summary: Impossible and Peace. Dysfunctional redefined. "...Satisfying high school life? Who knows." [High-school AU, no pairings.]


**First Saiyuki-piece from me (\o/ヤーホ) I've been reborn! Disclaimer applies. This is a dumb!AU.**

* * *

**impeaceible.**

[ _'it' _wont come true, that's for sure. ]

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the Shangri-La High School—at least, as peaceful as it _could _be, as the school was full of... _strange _people (and even then, 'strange' is an _extreme _understatement). Everyday, fights broke out, particularly _heart-wrenching _screams could be heard, amongst other... _scary _things. The headmaster, Kanzeon Bosatsu, is not really bothered by the fact, though. As long as the students pay their school fees and not bothering her daily skin & hair treatment.

Today might prove to be one of the rarest day of pea—

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ORDER ME AROUND!"

...Well, so much for a 'day of peace'.

"Stupid monkey! The canteen's only a few meters away!" A crimson haired, crimson eyed third year shouted in irritation as he lighted his cigarette—because _of course_, a delinquent like him won't _ever _care about school regulations or any of those knick-knacks.

"If it's only a few meters, then go buy it yourself, pervy _kappa!"_ The brown haired freshman retaliated loudly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Another loud shout was heard, and a _harisen _found its way to the two bickering male's head.

"O-ow! Sanzo...! The pervy _kappa _started it!"

"Goku, Gojyo... you both know that being loud, moreover in a _small_ room like this, will anger Sanzo, right?" The mature-looking third year boy—who was calmly observing the whole room—said, his words promising a painful punishment despite the kind smile attached on his lips.

"Y-y-yes, Hakkai..." The two boys, Goku and Gojyo stuttered, as they clung to each other.

It hasn't been a while since the three knew each other, but they're already as close as siblings (but of course, they wont ever admit it); only Sanzo knew Goku before Goku's enrollment in the high school. When Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai were second years, Goku moved houses to Sanzo's neighborhood, and the two got to know each other from their uncanny meetings. After a year, Goku finally graduated middle school and enrolled in Shangri-La High School.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?!" Sanzo muttered in annoyance, as he flipped his newspaper page. Nothing interesting as usual; it's mostly about the political unrest in the country.

"Well, this place's like, a few meters away from my classroom—" Gojyo said, and it was met by a _'like you ever go to class' _by Goku, "—and it's not full of people." Gojyo finished, and then hissed _'shut up!' _accompanied by a deadly glare towards Goku.

However, just as Gojyo had said, the room was peaceful—save for the two's bickering—and pretty much tranquil. It was supposed to be the _anime-expedition's _(or whatever it is) clubroom, but the club disbanded a year ago or so. Somehow, Sanzo got ahold of the room's key, and now he claimed it as his private room. Hakkai told him that it would become messy if only he resides there, and with much annoyance, Sanzo allowed Hakkai to use the room, too.

Gojyo and Goku... well, they barged in—much to Sanzo's distress and rage.

"Oh... speaking of which," Hakkai cleverly interrupted before Sanzo exploded, "I heard the Council President called for you, Gojyo."

"Kougaiji-dude did?" Gojyo asked in mock-surprise, "—I must be in a _hell '_lotta trouble."

"Smoking, indecent acts, daily class-skipping... the list must be endless," Hakkai said, in a very menacing tone, yet with an angelic smile etched on his lips.

"I don't see why they haven't kicked you out yet," Sanzo muttered, "It'd be a win-win situation."

Gojyo growled, "You bald—"

"_What _did you say?" Sanzo's tone was full of menace and it promised a painful torture.

"I-I mean, nothing, Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo immediately corrected himself.

"You should go see him, then, Gojyo," Goku chimed, as he munched on a _Pretz _stick, "Kougaiji would probably only warn 'ya."

"Not gonna risk it," Gojyo said, "I'll pretend I'm si—"

Suddenly the door opened, revealing none other than the Council President, Kougaiji, his vice president Dokugakuji, and the council secretary, Yaone. "Since _when _are you able to get sick, Sha Gojyo?"

"K-Kougaiji!" Gojyo and Goku exclaimed in surprise, "Why're you—"

"What else?" Dokugakuji said, "To drag my _cute little brother _into detention, of course!"

Hakkai gave a _strangely _sincere smile, "Please do," he said, "If you're willing to try and reform him, you have our blessings."

Gojyo paled, "Hakkai... I can't believe you...!" He yelled weakly.

"Bye-bye, Gojyo!" Goku said, his tone cheerful—and that annoyed Gojyo even more.

"Damn monkey!" Gojyo insulted, "Tcheh. No other way."

At that, Gojyo ran towards Sanzo—who was sitting leisurely, drinking something (_is that alcohol?) _whilst reading his book—and then he _jumped_.

He jumped... towards the open window behind Sanzo. "See ya, _suckers_!"

"He's running away...!" Yaone gasped in surprise.

"After him!" Kougaiji shouted, his right index finger pointing towards the open window. "Don't let him get away!"

"Yaone, call Lirin! Have her help—she's quick on her feet!" Dokugakuji said, as Yaone nodded and pulled out her cellphone. The three ran after Gojyou, and they were soon gone from sight.

"..._Fucking _idiots..." Sanzo said in _seething _anger, as he looked at his now-messy room.

"There there, Sanzo..." Hakkai said, "It's not like _you're _the one who has to clean up after them."

"..."


End file.
